SSB LOL!
by ElementUchihaMaster
Summary: This is the beginning of the SSB chronicles.
1. Chapter 1

All right... this is my first one, so don't flame if you hate it. Why not give me some tips?

Disclamer: SSB characters belong to Nintendo.

SSB

Chapter 1

Mario was sleeping when suddenly…

BAM!!

Mario woke up with a start and found out there was a small package in front of him. Next, he heard Luigi scream in pain. Mario ran to Luigi's room and saw… a similar package labeled for Luigi.

Mario: Mama Mia! Luigi, you-a have-a the same-a package-a I-a got-a.

Luigi: Well, let's-a open it-a up!!!

Mario: Okey-dokey!

So they open it up and it has an invitation to join the Super Smash Bros., an upcoming tournament and a chance to meet up with people they never had the chance to see.

Mario: What are-a we-a waiting for? Let's-a go!!!

Luigi: … We didn't-a have breakfast-a yet, Mario…

Mario sweatdropped and they had breakfast and head out. Then Luigi remembered he had to get his Super Mario Bros. game back from Wario.

Luigi: That fat-ass probably sat on it. Oh well, I'm-a gonna go. I'll a catch up with-a you-a later!

So Mario goes on ahead and sees the Super Smash Mansion.

Mario: MAMA MIA! THAT IS BIG!!

Master hand came out and said, "Ah, Mario. So nice of you to join us. Where's Luigi?

Mario: well, he had to go get his game back. He said he'll meet up lat-AHHH!"

Link: Hi. Sorry about that. My boomerang flew too high.

Mario: Hi… uh…

Link: Link… and your Mario, I guess.

Mario: You got it!!!

Link: Yeah, so you wanna hang out? A dino named Yoshi just came here and asked for you.

Mario: OMG! YOSHI IS HERE 2?

M.H. … yeah… so?

Mario: Oh, here he comes!

Yoshi: yo yo oshi burp ( hi Mario! how's life?)

Mario: Its-a fine, Yoshi. Luigi's coming soon.

Suddenly, a cannon shot at Yoshi; Samus entered the party.

Samus: hi. Sorry, couldn't resist the tempt.

Mario: HAHA! Yoshi got shot!

Mario wasn't one to be laughing since an earthquake caused by DK sent him flying and Kirby's warp star sent Mario onto the roof of the mansion.

Master H.: LOL. Guess what goes around comes around Mario.

Mario comes back down and tells him to stfu.

Suddenly a pokeball comes and Pikachu pops out.

Pikachu: Pika pika? (hi. Whazzup?)

Mario: wow. A yellow mouse

Pikachu: PIKA PIKA CHU!!!! (how dare you. DIE!)

Pikachu shocks Mario, but Mario shielded.

Mario: HAHA what-a now, pikachu?

Fox comes over and tells them he is in here too.

Link: Wow. Look, he's a fox!

Mario: duh. So I guess we're all here, so what now?

M.H.: yeah. So now we begin.

Sorry. A bit repetitive but this is my 1st so plz don't flame. I assure u the nxt will be so much better


	2. The Intro!

Disclamer: I don't own anything here… except this story. LOL.

Alright, so let's get started!

Master Hand led everyone into the mansion, which was HUGE!

He then explained the rules of the mansion

M.H.: Alright, so here're the rules

1. No doing inappropriate things. (Samus was yaying, as she was the only female there)

Mario: So you're-a a girl-huh? Never-a would've-a guessed-a it!

That caused a few snickers and gave Mario a huge headache from a head blast from a very angry Samus.

2. You will all be randomly given a room, with someone else. There are 6.

3. Those people need not be here.

4. You will be fighting each other at tournaments, or just for fun.

5. It's just a fight. It won't do much real damage to you. (Everyone was cheering)

6. There is a one-player mode, where there is Classic, training, Platforms, and Targets.

7. Classic is one player vs. randomly chosen people and vs against a certain someone…

8. Targets, obviously, need to be hit. You need to hit all 8!

9. Platforms, well, you need to land on them…

10. Its all different for each person.

11. Training is just practice, as I doubt any of you will come here.

So pick any 1 room!

Mario picked #1.

Link picked #6.

Samus picked #4.

Pikachu picked #2.

Yoshi picked #3.

Kirby picked #

DK almost broke the box with his big hand, but picked #3. (ow!)

Fox picked #6 from the nearly broken box.

Master Hand: So-

Yoshi: yo yo yoshi! URP? (You're a big hand! Why?)

MH: Blame the creator. Kirby here knows me as a boss of Kirby and the Amazing Mirror. (I know it came out after SSB.)

Kirby: …Oh… yeah… You were pissing me off!

MH: … So … now that we have our rooms… I have to tell you, in your rooms, you will find clothes similar to your own, with different colors, with the exception of Yoshi and Kirby, there is dye to give yourselves a different color!

Kirby: Yay. I've always wanted to use dye!!

MH: just don't swallow it.

Yoshi: Awww…

Mario: opens the door. WOW! There's even my old Jumpman costume in there. (the blue and red for pants one.)

MH: Its very late at night now. So get some sleep, huh?

Link: Night, then.

Kirby: (mouth full) Goofd Nighht!

Samus: yeah…

Mario: Good-a night-a!

Short? Give me some ideas!


	3. Insomia

Disclamer: Don't own any characters, or SSB stuff. Owned by Nintendo -.-

I decided to ditch the script format since this might get this story taken off, but if u have any objections, feel free to reviews.

Reviewsgreat!!!!!!!

Mario's night

"Hmmm… I wonder what's-a in-a store for-a us tomorrow?" wondered Mario. It was midnight and he still couldn't sleep. Mario leaned on the side of the bed to think… when suddenly… "AUGH!!! MAMA MIA!!!" he fell.

Link

"AUGH!!! MAMA MIA!!!"

"What was that?" Link was just about to dose off when Mario's scream hit him back to the side of activeness.

Link, who knew it was Mario by the "MAMA MIA," ran to help Mario to see if there was any trouble. "Mario! What happened?"

"Uh, ha ha, I-a uh fell outta bed," said Mario with an embarrassed grin. "well. Uh, lets go back to sleep…"

Link interrupted, "Mario, you didn't sleep at all, did you?" When Mario nodded, Link said, "Me, too. Probably too nervous, eh?

Mario said, "Yeah! The suspense is killing me! Also-"

Mario was interrupted by Yoshi and Samus, who was in her nightgown for those who want to know. "Yoshi up burp yo yo yoshi!!! (Whats the matter, Mario?"

Samus said, "Don't be stupid, Yoshi. Its obvious Mario couldn't sleep and fell off the bed." Mario nodded and was thinking, "She's-a sorta hot…"

Samus said, "Let's just forget about the nervousness, OK? Don't blame you, but try not to make some noise." Mario, Link, and Yoshi nodded.

Time passed really quickly. Mario and Link finally fell asleep in their own rooms, when the alarm rang. So Mario trudgingly wore his Jumpman outfit outside for some breakfast.

ALSO, THIS IS STILL THE BEGINNING, TO GIVE THE STORY SOME PLOT.


	4. Mario's start

Don't own SSB. Sorry had writers block

…

Mario opened the door leading to the mess hall. "OMG! IT's-a huge!!!"

Link responded with a "huh? Oh this place? Yeah. I guess."

Samus was eating with her helmet off (duh) and Pikachu was staring at her.

"What do you want, Pika-whatever it is?"

"Pikachu!!! Pikachu!! (My name is Pikachu, idiot!)

"Um… am I late?" Fox just came in and grabbed a plate.

"No-a! You just-a came a couple minutes-a later-a than-a me!!!" Mario replied. "Anyway-a I'm-a gonna try out-a that-a classic-a thing!"

Link was in shock. "What? You don't know what Master Hand did to it"- SMACK!

Master Hand floated into the room and said, "I did not do anything…"

Mario: Okey-dokey! Let's-a go!

Link: Ow… my head hurts…

Mario: let's-a go!

"Well, in order to play, all people must participate, and there IS a clone of you, you must face. Or rather two… heh heh… OW!" He was promptly hit by a charged shot by Samus, who asked "C'mon! Tell us why he has to face TWO clones. Do We?"

Master Hand sighed and said, "No, since Mario is the only one with a real existing clone, not like the artificial ones me and my bro Crazy make.

"You have-a brother?" asked Mario.

"Obviously." Replied Kirby.

"Yoshi yo yo yoshi! (theres no more food at the table!)"

"…" Mario and Link beat the crap out of Yoshi for eating everything.

"And That'll-a teach-a you a lesson!!!!" Mario yelled after throwing Yoshi out the window (btw that was the 5th floor)

"erwowowowow!!!!" yelled Yoshi. "erw!"

"Looks he fell on the ground," assumed Samus.

"C'mon. Let's-a go!"

Master Hand sighed. "ok, Mario. Let's go. Link… Mario fights you first."

Link was so shocked the milk he was about to drink spilled all over his tunic. "WTF???"

"Sorry, Link. Hey, its not important. You'll still be buddies." MH attempted to smile, but due to him being only a hand, he failed.

Mario was shocked also, and was wordless. How will Mario take it when he has to fight his new friend, Link?

…

Sorry, if this was short or not funny. Im sorry about the long wait too. I'm just recovering from the Writer's flu (writers block)


	5. Mario vs Link!

dont own ssb (A/N: sorry, it took long. i had to go to summer program.

Master Hand broadcasted "THE First match between Mario and Link!!!

the stage was in a replica of hyrule castle, a relatively old and large place held for battle. Mario came out of a warp pipe, and link came from a portal. "Show me what Nintendo's mascot can do!" encouraged Link.

"Okey-dokie" Mario responded as he grabbed link, and spun him with a bowser-spinning grab, and let go of Link. Link twirled out, but returned with a spinning blade, right in front of Mario. Mario sweepkicked and sent Link flying out once more. When Mario was sure Link wouldn't be able to grab onto the ledge, he grew, and grew.

On the smasher's lobby, samus asked Fox, "Is Mario on steroids???"

Fox said "No, its a taunt."

Mario VS YOSHI TEAM up next!

Mario came out of a warp pipe, again. Simutaneously, 3 yoshis fell out of the sky. Mario used the super jump punch to send them flying away. Mario posed, thinking it was over, but another rude Yoshi smacked Mario with his tail. Mario was angry, as his taunt was ruined.

Mario brought out a sniper rifle and shot the yoshi to his death. (actually its a laser gun, but sniper rifle sounds cooler.)

he shot all of them.

Link asked "is that a penalty, i mean shooting the yoshis?"

"No, since all items usage are legal... i really do think we should get a doctor in here though. all those yoshis are gonna be bleeding to death..." Master hand trailed off.

Mario then jump punched the next three Yoshis and threw his gun at the last one.

(A/N: i know its not funny, but i'm not the best at writing battle phases)

NEXT: Mario vs Fox Next time!


End file.
